paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save a Delivery
Author Note: I own none of the characters, except Jonda. Main: * Ryder * Rosie * Farmer Yumi * Farmer Al * Rocky * Marshall Minor: * The other four original pups * Alex * Jonda * Tundra (Chase was helping Jonda out by teaching her how to drive her new spy car.) Jonda(driving across the bridge): Alright, so which button launches the drone? Chase(riding in the passenger seat): The green one. (Jonda pushed the green button which launched the drone towards the lookout.) Chase: Now, stop the car and use the computer on the back of the car, and find Rubble. (She did so, looking through the drone's POV. Rubble was playing tug-of-war with Tundra, and Jonda circled the drone around them.) Jonda: Now what? Chase: Try flying it around town. (She changed direction and flew the drone around town.) Jonda: Hey, look there's Alex. (Alex saw Jonda's drone and waved to her. She then flew her drone towards the fruit stand where Farmer Al was dropping off some fruit to Mr. Porter.) Farmer Al: So, I heard you found a new pup. Mr. Porter: Yeah, an Italian Greyhound, the lucky one got to be a part of the PAW Patrol. Farmer Al: Oh, really? You know I hear those kinds of dog can go up to $500.00. Mr. Porter: Really? Wow. Farmer Al: Well, I better get back to the farm. Yumi says it's nearly time.(drives away in his pickup truck) Jonda: Nearly time, for what? Chase: Oh, yeah, that's right. Farmer Yuma about to deliver her baby any day now. I'll tell you about it later, now push the pink button again to have the drone return. (Jonda did so, pushing the button and the drone flew back into where it launched.) Chase: Now, let's get back to the lookout.(jumps into passenger seat) (Scene changes Jonda's badge) (At the farm, Marshall was helping to water the crops, as Farmer Yumi sat on the porch. Al drove up and walked over to his wife.) Al: Afternoon hon.(kisses Yuma's cheek) Farmer Yumi: So, I'm guessing that the deliveries went well. Al: Yep, and I can see that Marshall is doing fine with the watering. How about you? Yumi: I'm fine, and so is our little one. Marshall: Have you thought of any names for it? Yumi: Well, we were thinking of naming it Kate if it's a girl, or if it's a boy we...(groans) Al: Yumi, what's wrong? Yumi: Al, I think it's coming. Al: What, now? Marshall: We need to get her to the hospital. (Al helped Yumi into the truck and Marshall also climbed inside. Al tried to start the truck, but it only made the engine emit smoke.) Al: That's not good. Marshall: I would help, but I left my truck at the Lookout. We need Ryder. (At the Lookout, Ryder was playing a video game on his pup-pad, and he got Marshall's call.) Ryder(answers call): Hey Marshall, how... Marshall(on Pup-pad): Ryder, Farmer Yumi is about to deliver her baby, and the truck won't start Plus, I left my EMT gear and truck at the Lookout. Ryder: Stay where you are Marshall, we'll be right over. No job is too big, no pup is too small.(taps pup-pad) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout. Jonda and Chase: Ryder's calling. (The pups, sans Marshall, ran towards the elevator.) Zuma: This doesn't feel right without Marshall. (Jonda stopped her car next to the entrance, she accidentally pressed the black button which launched her and Chase into the elevator, crashing to the back of it.) Zuma: Good enough. (The pups laughed and one suit up later, the jumped into their positions.) Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir. Ryder(lowers TV screen): Pups, we can't waist a second. Farmer Yumi about to deliver her baby and Al's truck won't start. Skye: Marshall doesn't have his EMT gear with him. Ryder: I know, that's why need to get Yuma to the hospital fast.(swipes through pup-tag icons) Rocky, I'll need you and your tools to help fix the truck. Rocky: Green means go. Ryder(swipes through icons): And Rosie, I'll need you and your ambulance to help get Yumi to the hospital. Rosie: Rosie to the rescue! Ryder: The rest of you pups, standby. PAW Patrol is on a roll. ****** (Ryder, Rocky, and Rosie got to Yumi's farm.) Yum(breathing heavily)i: Ryder, I'm so glad you're here. Ryder: Don't worry Farmer Yumi, if anyone can fix this truck, it's Rocky. Rocky(opens truck hood which lets out smoke): Wow, that looks really bad. (sniff and gags) Smells too. Al: You can fix it can you? Rocky: Of course, I think you just need to refill your oil. Al: But I fill before I left to deliver our crop this morning. Rocky: There may be a reason for that, your bulk hose seems to be broken. I'll find a spare in my truck, you get some more oil Al: Got it. (Al went off to get the oil and Rocky dug through the back of his truck. Meanwhile, Rosie was checking over Yumi.) Rosie: How are you feeling? Yumi(heavy sigh): Been better. Rocky: Aha.(pulls out a hose from the truck) This will do the trick. (Rocky quickly replaced the broken bulb hose with the new one he found. Once he finished, Al ran back up with the oil and poured it into the engine.) Ryder: Alright, now we just need to get Yumi to the hospital. Marshall, I'll need you to ride with her and Al. Marshall: But I don't have the right pup-pack. Rosie: I had a feeling about that, which is why I brought this.(pulls out Marshall's EMT pup-pack out of the ambulance) Marshall: Alright. (Scene changes Marshall's badge) (The PAW Patrol and Al were driving as fast as they could, while Marshall watched over Yumi.) Marshall: It's okay, we're almost there. Yumi: I don't think it can wait any longer. Marshall(to pup-tag): Rosie, how much further? Rosie(from pup-tag): Just about a quarter of a mile. Yumi: Gun it Al. (Al stepped on the gas and sped up. When they were nearly in town, Rosie's siren broke down.) Rosie: Uh oh, Ryder my siren won't work. Ryder: I'm on it.(taps pup-pad) Chase, I need you and your car's siren. Rosie's had stopped working. Chase(on pup-pad): Chase is on the case. (Chase quickly jumped into his police truck and drove towards the town. With his sirens on, the traffic pulled over and the PAW Patrol and farmers drove through.) Rocky: Quick thinking Ryder. Ryder: Thanks, Rocky. Look, there's the hospital. (They quickly stopped next to the hospital, Al, Marshall, and Rosie help Yumi into the hospital.) Al: Thanks for the help pups, but Yumi and I will take it from here.(walks into the hospital with Yumi) Rosie: Good luck. Rocky: Now what? Ryder: All we can do now is wait. (Scene changes PAW Patrol badge) (The next day, Rocky was helping Rosie by repairing her siren.) Rocky: All right, try it out. (She pushed the button which caused the sirens to go on, but they soon went off.) Rocky: Okay, let's try again. (Rocky was about to try again when Rosie noticed someone walking towards the Lookout. It was Al and Yumi, and they also seemed to be pushing a baby carriage.) Rosie: Hi, Al, hi Yumi. Is that...? Al: Yep, our baby boy. (Most of the pups walked over to the baby, some trying to look at him.) Tundra: Aw, what his name? Yumi: This little one is named, "Marty." Tundra: How'd you choose that? Al: Well, we kind of got the name from Marshall. Zuma: Marshall? Yumi: We named him that so we could remember the pups who help us out. (Rosie and Marshall wagged their tails happy at what they said.) Yumi: We better head back to the farm. Thanks for the help PAW Patrol. (The family of three walked off, with the pups feeling happy for them.)Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Pages by Fetcher46